


Come Hell or High Water

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Lex Does Something Good, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara confronts Lex after the world is irreparably changed, and finds out his true reason for everything. Yes, even Lex Luthor can do good.
Comments: 159
Kudos: 30





	Come Hell or High Water

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you!” Kara fumed as she glared at Lex as she sat at his desk.

“Well, one, I'm a good guy here, so would be a little strange for you to kill me here.” Lex grinned.  
“You changed this. I have to destroy you for what you've done.” Kara growled.

“In this world, I never turned Lena against you. You told her the truth. Before I ever could. In this changed reality, she knew who you were almost the entire time. She is a champion of good here, just like she should be. Me. Well, maybe I can try out the whole being a good guy thing finally.” Lex grinned.

“You're evil, rotten to the core, and the only person I will gladly kill.” Kara snarled.

“You really seem to misunderstand things. I changed things for the better. For you, Kara. I am not blind, you know.” Lex chuckled. “I knew exactly how things had to go when I read the book of Destiny. Believe me, I didn't expect it either, but I manipulated the events as the Book outlined me to do. I wasn't going to argue with Destiny. Even I'm not that arrogant.” 

“What could you have seen in that book that could ever make you a good guy? Let alone do anything good for me? You hate me! You hate Lena! You hate everyone.” Kara growled.

“I saw one simple thing, and it changed me. It humbled me. You can choose to not believe me, but it's true. I saw the one thing I never expected to see, no matter how long I could live for.” Lex spoke.

“What could you have ever seen that would have changed your mind!” Kara spoke.

Lex took a deep breath. “I saw of all things, in the Book of Destiny, a wedding announcement in a paper.”   
“A wedding announcement turned you good? What bullshit is this!?” Kara growled.  
Lex grimaced. “Hearing you swear is strange. It was a wedding announcement. Lena's wedding announcement.”

“A wedding announcement of Lena getting married turned you good? Really?” Kara asked, incredulous.

“I know you don't believe me, but it was who she married that threw me through a loop, and it made me realize how stupid I was all along, with what I've done. This one thing changed me, because it showed me how much of a fool all along I have been. My arrogance, my hatred, it had blinded me from the truth, that deep down, Kryptonians and humans aren't that different after all. I hated aliens for years, but there was a time, before that, where I didn't hate any of them. Perhaps it's not too late to go back to those days.” Lex spoke.

“Why would Lena marrying anyone, even an alien somehow make you do good. That's what I don't get.” Kara spoke.

”Because, Supergirl, the alien she marries, is you!” Lex grinned. 

Supergirl stumbled backwards in shock. “What the hell!?” 

“It was always meant to be. Written out in the book of destiny. Hit me like a freight train. So, I knew I had to manipulate reality. I am in many ways slave to destiny far more than you think. I was shown that everything I did was set up to do one thing, to allow you and Lena to marry. That is why the Monitor brought me back. Why I am different than I was. Good and Evil are two sides of the same coin. All I did was flip the coin over. Go, see the truth yourself. Talk to Lena.” Lex shrugged.

Kara glared at him and then rushed off. Lex sighed with relief.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy they retconned everything bad out of existence here! I can't believe they actually listened to the fans.  
> They're so good now! I am so happy. So, that's why I share this story with you all! It may not be how they do it, and why would they do it that nice, but they literally retconned every single bad thing Lex ever did.   
> So, now Lena likes Kara.
> 
> Also, I'm totally calling that Kate Kane and Kara banged based on the scene of Alex, Kara, and Kate in her apartment. :P  
> Would be hilarious if they opened up the new episode like that.


End file.
